In the past several years fire fighting techniques have included the use of applying a saponaceous or surfactant solution to burning material. These solutions are saturated with air to produce an abundance of bubbles turning the solution into a voluminous froth to smother the burning material and extinguish the fire. Typical foam generating devices are described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,753,429 issued to Rice on Apr. 8, 1930 and entitled "Apparatus for Producing Foam" and U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,334 issued to Duggan, et al on Oct. 13, 1959 and entitled "Process and Apparatus for Generating and Discharging Foam".
Such prior art foam generating devices have used specially designed complex and expensive nozzles for the introduction of air into the foaming agent and for agitating the air-foaming agent mixture to produce foam at the nozzle head. This technique requires a large amount of pressure to pump the foaming agent through the nozzle in addition to specially designed nozzles. Additionally, prior art foam generating devices include complex mechanical systems making them difficult to maneuver when fighting a fire and which are difficult and costly to maintain.
A need has thus arisen for a foam generating device that is simple in operation and is operable with a minimum amount of pressure to pump the foaming agent. Additionally, a need has arisen for a foam generating device in which the aeration and agitation of the foam generating solution are accomplished without the need of specially designed nozzles.